Episode 9295 (8th November 2017)
Plot Angie calls at No.7 and Mary drops hints about the amount of wine she thinks she consumed last night. Angie confides in Toyah that Mary thinks she's got a drink problem and is a bad mother. Billy and Todd argue again over Todd's handling of Aidan. Joseph won't eat his food. Chesney promises to try and get a second-hand washing machine to replace the broken one. On Fiz's orders, Tyrone reluctantly puts his van up for sale and knows of a washing machine that's for sale that he can help Chesney to collect. Matthew Singh expresses interest in buying the factory premises. Mary is happy to look after George while Jude goes for a job interview and Angie has a bistro lunch with Toyah. Todd and Adam overhear Aidan arranging to meet Mark, a financial advisor, at the bistro and decide to go along themselves. Angie confides in Toyah that she feels over-watched by Mary and worries that she can't cope and feels stressed that she has no love for her son. Toyah agrees with her previous diagnosis of postnatal depression. Aidan shows an interest in the van and Tyrone lies that it's a death-trap to avoid selling his beloved vehicle. Daniel sees that Sinead is stressed and offers to help her take Joseph to the park. Tracy overhears Mary not correcting Moira's assumption that George is her son. Mary worries that George is ill again. Beth agrees with her and she starts to panic. Dev sends her to fetch Angie from the bistro. Angie decides to take George to the hospital rather than the medical centre. Mary worries that she's been drinking and isn't fit to drive there. Overhearing the business plan meeting between Aidan, Alya and Mark, Todd and Adam embarrass Aidan by asking him how he can obtain a loan when he is homeless and bedding down in the factory. Joseph responds to Daniel when he speaks to him in Portuguese. Sinead is impressed. Johnny and Jenny find Aidan's things when they show Matthew round the factory. He's put off buying, thinking that eviction costs will add to the eventual bill. Chesney's hands hurt when he and Tyrone pick up the washing machine from a house. They spot Daniel with Sinead and Joseph nearby and Chesney angrily confronts them. Angie puts George in her car and sets off. Mary is convinced she has been drinking and rings the police to report her. Cast Regular cast *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Moira Pollock - Louiza Patikas *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *Financial Adviser - Jonathan Markwood *Matthew Singh - Peter Singh Places *Coronation Street exterior *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Preston's Petals *Roy's Rolls *Playground *Unknown street Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Angie confides her troubles to Toyah; Aidan's sleeping arrangements cause a stir; and Sinead admires Daniel's rapport with Joseph. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,010,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2017 episodes